The invention relates to a covering for a clamp of a folding top in a convertible vehicle having a covering shell oriented toward the vehicle interior wherein the covering shell consists of a housing which all around encloses the folding top clamp stationarily fastened to a folding top frame, which housing can be detachably fixed to the clamp by way of a holding device and detent openings with at least one corresponding holding nose and detents on the clamp.
From German Patent Document DE 197 21 229 A1, a folding top clamp for convertible vehicles is known which is fixedly connected with a covering housing. The folding top clamp, together with the housing, is connected with a folding top frame of the vehicle by means of screwing devices which are covered by a housing plate which can be snap-fitted.
It is an object of the invention to provide a covering for a folding top clamp in a convertible vehicle which ensures an easy accessibility to the clamp.
A principal advantage of the invention is the design of the covering shell which can be detached at any time from the folding top clamp. For this purpose, the covering shell consists of a housing which completely encloses the folding top clamp and is stationarily fastened to a folding top frame. The housing, by way of a holding device and detent openings, can be detachably fixed on the clamp by means of at least one corresponding holding nose and detents.
As a result, the folding top clamp is advantageously accessible by a simple removal of the covering shell and, for example, an emergency operation of the folding top can be carried out because an operating element is connected with the clamp.
In particular, it is provided that, on a—viewed in the driving direction F—rearward edge section, the covering shell has a holding device constructed as a molded-in pocket for the clamp-side holding nose. This pocket is bounded by lateral walls which are connected with an approximately horizontally aligned overlapping wall of a recessed grip. The connection of the covering shell with the clamp first takes place by way of the clamp-side holding nose.
Furthermore, it is provided according to the invention that, viewed in the driving direction, on a forward interior transverse web at both sides of a recess, the covering shell has detent openings for the detents. A subsequent fixing of the covering shell on the clamp takes place by way of a locking of the detents into the detent openings.
So that an easy locking-in as well as a firm connection can take place between the covering shell and the clamp, the transverse web is supported by way of longitudinal webs with respect to the forward exterior edge of the covering shell, and an area between the longitudinal webs has a quasi-elastic construction. Furthermore, in the area of the detent openings, the transverse web has a plane insertion slope for the detents of the clamp. Thus, it becomes possible that the detent hooks for the fixing of the covering shell cause an optimal holding function as well as making it possible to easily remove the covering shell from the clamp.
For taking-up a covering position on the folding top clamp, by way of the holding noses, the covering shell, in an oblique position of the shell, is held inserted in the pocket and, in the covering position on the folding top clamp, the shell can be snapped by way of the detents by means of a pressing-up into the detent openings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.